ChirurgicalNightMare
by UchihaBrother
Summary: Sasuke rejoignais le foyer familial ou il retrouvait ses parents deceder. Il se fait mordre et deviens une de c'est creature de la nuit. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Chirurgical-NightMare

**Chirurgical-NightMare**

Auteur:UchihaBrother

Couple: A venir !!

Genre: Yaoi , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

Disclamair: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Tout commence a 17 ans pour tout le monde.

Chirurgical-NightMare

Tout commençais par un soir frisquets ou un jeune homme au cheveux ébène se promenais aux beau milieu du village de Konoha. Pourquoi marchais t'il en plein Konoha par ce soir froid ? En fait il arrivait de chez sont meilleur ami ou ce dernier avais eu une dispute. Pourquoi dieu seul le sais. Ce jeune homme avais des cheveux long tombant sur le visage sur le devant et sur le derrière coiffer en corbeau. Il portais un habit blanc lui arrivant au genou ouvert au décolleté. Attacher par une ceinture mauve attacher en bretzel. Plusieurs des filles s'arrachais le jeune homme , mais personne ne pourrais jamais l'avoir sont cœur étais réserver a une seul personne.

-Putin pourquoi la demeure est si loin ?Dit le jeune homme.

Il marchait marchais en se tenant les bras croiser. Arriver a la demeure familial il y pénétrais il fesait noir aucune lumière n'y étais allumer. Il allumas celle de l'entrer et se dirigeas vers la salle de relaxation qui étais une pièce isoler des autres. Le jeune homme une fois entrer il remarquait par terre deux corps et une marre de sang et vit plus loin la silhouette d'un homme qui paraissais celle d'un homme de 23 ans, cette homme en question avait les yeux rouges.

-Itachi Nii-san ?Demanda le jeune homme de 17 ans.

-Oui Sasuke ? Tu peut avancer je ne te mangerai pas. Dit Itachi d'une voix menaçante.

-Oui d'accord j'avance. Dit Sasuke en avançant tout en pilassent dans la marre de sang.

Une fois Sasuke rendu assez proche d'Itachi. Itachi disparaissait et reparaissais derrière sont petit frère.

-Alors tu a peur ? Demanda Itachi tout en s'avance d'assez prêt pour poser le menton sur l'épaule de sont jeune frère.

-Qu'a tu fait au parent ?Demanda Sasuke en une traite.

-J'avais faim et je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Dit Itachi tout en rapprochant de plus en plus ses mains au niveau des cotes de Sasuke.

-Itachi ?Dit Sasuke en sentant Itachi approcher sa bouche de sont coup.

Itachi tourna Sasuke pour que celui ci lui fasse face, et mordit sont cadet au coup.

-Itachi….Cria Sasuke sous la douleur des dents acérer d'Itachi.

Au bout d'un quelque temps Itachi l'achait sont jeune frère qui s'évanouis. Le plus vieux des deux frères prit la fuite vers une maison isoler des autres ou la lumière ne pourrais jamais pénétrai. Malgré que le soleil ou la lumière ne soit pas un problème pour eux. La maison n'étais pas vide il y avait d'autre personne. Itachi étais une personne plutôt tranquille qui ne sortais jamais ou presque de la maison qui voyais rarement des gens. Pourtant sont physique lui permettais n'importe quel personne. Il avais les cheveux long gris/bleu attacher a l'aide d'un ruban rouge au milieu du dos. Un visage fin avec des traits en dessous de ses yeux noir, Rien ne gâchais se visage il avait un nez fin tout comme sa bouche. Il avait une taille normal. Il s'habillait toujours en noir et avait les ongles teint en mauve.

Pendant ce temps a la demeure Uchiha, Sasuke reprenais conscience, il avait une douleur au crane et a l'épaule. Le jeune Uchiha se dirigeais vers la salle de bain et allas regarder dans le miroir sa plait. Il ne voyais rien. Apparemment il avait rêver.

Il allas se coucher dans sont lit.

Le lendemain matin Sasuke se réveillas lorsque le téléphone sonnais.

-Oui allô ? Demanda Sasuke avec une voix pâteuse.

-Salut Sas… C'est Naru je voudrais me faire pardonner pour hier. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir te promener, peut-être aller déjeuner …

-Humm si tu venais chez moi a la place qu'on discute un peut ? Dit Sasuke toujours endormis.

-Ouais Sasu pourquoi tu me propose sa ? Demanda Naruto en fronçant le sourcils l'autre coter du téléphone.

-Parce que j'ai pas envis de sortir … Mais j'ai envis de te voir alors tu viens ?

-Oui. J'arrive. Dit Naruto tout heureux au bout du file.

Naruto étais un jeune homme lui aussi de 17 ans. A la différence de tous lui avait les cheveux blonds. Le seul blond de tout Konoha les cheveux lui retroussant sur le visage. Sont visage était fin il avait de grand yeux bleus océan un nez très fin et des petites lèvres. Il étais un peut plus petit que Sasuke. Celui-ci aimait les couleurs tel le orange d'ailleurs qu'il portait toujours.

Naruto marchais tout Konoha pour enfin se ramasser devant la demeure Uchiha. Il cognait a la porte quelque coût quand soudain arriva un Sasuke a moitié endormie en Boxer.

-Tu sais je peut te laissez dormir Sasuke, après tout nous n'avons pas entraînement aujourd'hui. Dit Naruto en regardant de la tête au pied le brun.

-Non entres. Ont montes. Dit Sasuke en entraînant Naruto dans sa chambre.

Une fois entrer. Sasuke fermais la porte et s'assied en indien sur le lit.

-Tu peut venir Naruto je en te mangerai pas. Dit Sasuke en léchant ses lèvres.

-D'accord. Dit Naruto en avançant lentement. Il avait peur.

Il s'assied en face de Sasuke en indien sur le lit.

-Alors ta journer Naruto ?

-Plutôt bien commencer. Je me ramasser chez Sasuke Uchiha. Qui lui m'ouvre en boxer.

-Alors sa te dirais de te faire une partie a la console ?

-Ouais. Dit Naruto enjouer.

Puit Sasuke et Naruto descendit en bas et démarras la PS2 de Sasuke. Il jouèrent longuement. Quand vint l'heure du repas ils s'arrêtèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Sasuke préparas a Naruto sont met préférer des Ramens au poulet. Le jeune Uchiha n'aimait pas sa mais se forçais. Il voulait après tout faire plaisir a sont inviter qui étais aussi sont meilleur ami . Une fois leurs bols finis ils regardèrent l'heure. 16 :30. Deja…

-Je voudrais te poser une question Sasuke…Demanda Naruto comme si se serais Hinata quand elle regarde Naruto.

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais si tu avait un œil sur quelqu'un je suis disons comment dire … Curieux. Demanda Naruto rouge cramoisie.

-J'ai quelqu'un en vus je confirme. Mais disons que c'est loin d'être dans la poche c'est complexe et je ne suis même pas sur de ses sentiments. Dit Sasuke un peut embarrasser.

-D'accord.

-Dit Naruto tu voudrais dormir ici se soir ? C'est que depuis quelque jour je fait des cauchemars cela m'inquiète un peut.

-D'accord Sasuke.

-Merci. Dit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois.

-De rien.

Quand fus le temps de se coucher. Naruto et Sasuke s'installèrent tout les deux en conséquences pour que les deux soit de dos a l'autre.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Sasuke se réveillas pendant la nuit il avait terriblement mal partout. Ses dents le tuais. Il avait faim de viande crus. Il regardait prêt de lui le jeune homme blond coucher. Sasuke eu un cris de douleur ses dents le tuais ce qui réveillas Naruto en un coup.

-Sasuke. Dit Naruto en regardait les longues dents acérer de Sasuke.

-Naruto chérie ne bouge pas ton coup m'appelle.

Puit Naruto roula sur le lit pour tomber par terre. Sasuke se penchais au dessus du lit ou il voyait Naruto. Naruto se levas d'un bond Sasuke lui se mit a genou et se dirigeais au pied du lit ou le blond étais rendus.

-Sasuke ?

-Viens ici beau blond tu est a moi. Dit Sasuke en essayant d'attirer Naruto vers lui.

Ce qui ne marcha pas Naruto se tourna et partie a courir et fermant la porte derrière lui. Il courut dans les escaliers. Il prit un moment de repis , lorsqu'il vit Sasuke en haut des marches il courut jusqu'à l'entrer et y sortie. Sasuke ne le suivas pas dehors. Sauf que Naruto avait oublier un détail il étais en boxer. Le blond courras le plus vite possible pour arriver chez lui avant que le village de Konoha en entier le voit dans cette accoutrement.

**Uch.Bro**: Alors se premier chapitre pas trop débordant d'émotion les hommes ?

**Sasu**: Alors j'ai toujours pas été Uke … et Naruto non plus donc ou est le Yaoi ?

**Uch.Bro**: J'ai repris du sérieux. Je veut que l'amour dépasse tout les rêves possible.

**Naru**: Je sens quel c'est reprit sur la fic que je n'étais pas présent. Donc je croit que SasUKE va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

**Sasu**: Elle ne ferais pas sa …. Je suis apeuré a l'idée d'être UKE

**Uch.Bro**: Ouais et bien disons dans l'autre fic cela ne te dérange pas trop pour te faire Suigetsu , Itachi , Sai … REVIEWS TIIIIIME(O)


	2. Chapter 2

Chirurgical-NightMare

**Chirurgical-NightMare**

Auteur:UchihaBrother

Couple: A venir !!

Genre: Yaoi , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

Disclamair: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Tout commence a 17 ans pour tout le monde.

Chirurgical-NightMare

Une fois rendu chez lui Naruto enlevais le fin tissu qui le couvrais et se mit en dessous de sa couverture. Il avait pris soin de barrer a clef la porte de sa chambre. Il avait vraiment peur de sont meilleur ami. Quelque minute plutard le jeune blond ferma les yeux et s'endormi paisiblement.

A la demeure Uchiha.

Sasuke étais la dans la cuisine a chercher dans le réfrigérateur.

-Putin !! La faim de loup.

Puit Sasuke entendais des bruits de pas derrière lui.

-Alors petit frère tu a faim ? Demanda la personne tout prêt de lui.

-Je me meurt … La viande, la violence, le sang. Itachi ? Dit Sasuke en avançant tout prêt de sont ainer.

-Fait toi plaisir. Dit Itachi le sourire au lèvre.

Sasuke pris d'assaut le coup de sont tendre frère. Il le buvait. Sont sang était d'un goût. Le brun finis aussitôt sa buverie.

-Alors j'ai quelque information a te fournir. Tout d'abord les transformations sont le soir, le jour tu est libre de faire tout activités. Maintenant tu seras te débrouiller. Je doit partir. Dit Itachi en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumer.

Sasuke étais rassasier il monta et alla se coucher. Sommeil qui fut dur a trouver. Il en trouvais pas.

Quelque heure plutard il fesait désormais jour. Naruto se réveillas en entendant des cognement sur sa porte de chambre.

-Naruto ouvre … C'est Sasuke. Ont a entraînement dans une heure.

-Part. BAKA !!

-Naruto que se passe t-il ? Il faut parler.

-Va temps .. Tu a manquer me tuer hier soir.

-Quoi mais c'est complètement débile Naruto.

-Ce qui est vraiment débile c'est sa. Dit Naruto en ouvrant la porte et en embrassant a pleine bouche l'Uchiha. Uzumaki essayais de forcer le passage des lèvres du jeune homme en face de lui, ce qui ne fut pas très compliquer. Au bout de quelque minute ils quittèrent les lèvres de leur partenaire a bout de souffle.

-Alors L'Uchiha en dit quoi ? Demanda Naruto avec le sourire.

-J'en pense que c'est faisable. Aller au bain l'Uzumaki ensuite c'est entraînement. Dit Sasuke d'un ton sensuelle.

-A vos ordre. Sur cette phrase Naruto partie a la salle de bain. Pour aller se faire couler un bain.

Sasuke lui n'allais pas attendre dans la chambre de Naruto il alla donc a la cuisine et prépara a sont «meilleur ami» son repas préférer … Des Ramens.

Sasuke n'étais pas si incapable que cela il savait se débrouiller en cuisine. Quand Naruto fut sortie il sentit la bonne odeur et se dirigeas en serviette de bain dans la cuisine. En descendant il vit deux assiettes de ramen poser sur la table. Sasuke étais assied et attendait de voir Naruto se régaler de sont plat.

-Merci le glaçon. Dit Naruto en rigolant tout en asseyant devant ses bols.

-Y'a pas de quoi. SpongeBob. Dit Sasuke en regardant Naruto le dévisageant.

Une fois le repas de Naruto finis se dernier monta dans sa chambre pour se vêtir de sont habit orange de tout les jours. Ils partirent ensemble pour leur entraînement comme si de rien ne s'étais passer. Aujourd'hui leur sensei n'arriva pas en retard. Kakashi attaquer un homme plutôt jeune. Les cheveux gris remonter sur sa tête. Avec un bandeau incliner sur l'œil gauche(droit pour nous)(gauche pour lui). Avec un masque qui couvrait sa bouche. Un homme grand. Plutôt belle apparence.

-Alors prêt pour trouver se matou ? Demanda Kakashi percher sur le dessus d'un bout de pont avec sont livre aux mains.

Kakashi Hatake pour la première fois de sa vie n'étais pas en retard. L'équipe se regardais intensément et se demandais si leur sensei allais vraiment bien. Il étais 4 dans leur équipe.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Sai. Sakura étais une fille plutôt ordonner qui espérait beaucoup de Sasuke. La jeune fille avait les cheveux roses. Plutôt mince avec des yeux grand et vert. C'étais une fille banal.

Sai lui étais un peut exhibitionniste sur les bord. Il portais un chandail nombril. Ce jeune homme étais arriver lorsque que Sasuke avait fuit Konoha. Sai étais le type mystérieux. Un élève surdoué, Sasuke ne l'apreciais pas mais Kakashi voyais le potentiel de se garçon.

Aujourd'hui leur mission serais de chercher le chat d'une voisine de Naruto. Un matou blanc.

Cette mission ne plaisais pas vraiment a Naruto mais n'avait pas le choix pour devenir Hokage.

Une fois la journer finis. Il n'avait pas retrouver le matou.

-Alors a demain cher équipe. Dit Kakashi en disparaissant dans un nuage.

-Sai tu voudrais qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble. Demanda Sakura a Sai.

-D'accord. Dit Sai en souriant a cette dernière.

-A demain les garçons. Dit Sakura en leur faisant signe de la main.

Puit Sakura disparu avec Sai.

-Alors tu veut venir chez moi ? Passer la soirée écouter un film ? Demanda Sasuke en regardant le coucher de soleil.

-Si tu me promet de pas faire comme hier. D'accord. Dit Naruto en prenant une main a Sasuke.

-C'est partie.

Puit ils partirent a la demeure Uchiha en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois arriver la noirceur avait prit place dans les rues du village.

Ils penetrairent dans la demeure. Une fois entrer il se déchaussait. Puit se dirigèrent aux salons. Le jeune homme brun alluma la télévision. Puit pris place sur le sofa ou il demanda a Naruto de s'asseoir.

-Alors vient. Je ne ferai rien je te le jure. Dit le plus jeune Uchiha.

Puit Naruto pris place en silence prêt de Sasuke. Assez prêt pour que leurs genoux se touche.

Sasuke posa sa main sur la cuise de sont voisin. Qui lui se sentait mal a l'aise fasse au geste de sont meilleur ami.

-Sasu, j'ai un peut faim. Dit le blond en regardant l'Uchiha dans les yeux.

-D'accord alors passons a la cuisine. Dit Sasuke en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Sasuke sortie tous se qui étais santé et cuisinait.

-Alors tu prépare quoi Sas. Dit Naruto en se levant et en passant les bras a l'entour de la taille de sont « meilleur ami ».

-Je te fait une superbe recette maison santé. Sa va changer des ramens. Naruto … ? Tu pourrais me sortir la viande du congélateur ? J'ai une légère faim. Demanda Sasuke qui lui sont ventre grondais.

-Oui … Dit Naruto en obéissant et en fronçant le sourcil. Tu va quand même pas manger de la viande ? Crus ?

-Oui désoler. J'ai des bizarre de goût cette semaine c'est fou. Dit Sasuke en se tenant le front de sa main libre.

Naruto déballa la viande et la coupais en cube.

-Parfait Naruto. Ton repas est prêt.

C'étais un potage de légume. Qui avait l'air excellant. Pour le plaisir de Naruto, Sasuke avait ajouter des ramens.

De sont coter Naruto lâchais le couteau et s'installa a table. Sasuke continua le travail de Naruto. Au bout de quelque coupe Sasuke avait finis et s'installa en face de Naruto avec sa viande.

-Si tu veut Naruto je peut attend que tu est finis pour manger ?Demanda Sasuke l'air de rien.

-Humm … Non je croit que sa va aller. Dit Naruto en se posant une infinités de question sur le comportement étrange de sont ami.

Puit Sasuke se mit a s'empiffrer pour une fois il finis sont repas avant le goinfre en personne.

-Je suis rassasier pour le reste de la nuit. Dit Sasuke en se léchant les lèvres. Quelque chose dépassait de celle ci. Les dent pointu de la nuit dernière.

-Sasuke comment se fait t-il que tes dents devienne aussi longue et que tu mange de la viande crus cela est impossible.

-Je ne comprend pas moi non plus Naruto. Alors allons nous coucher. Je croit que demain on n'a un de c'est entraînement. Dit Sasuke en s'étirant essayant le plus possible de garder la bouche fermer.

Naruto et Sasuke montèrent alors a l'étage dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Naruto enleva tout sauf le fin bout de tissu qui cachais sont anatomie. Mais sont partenaire lui étais aussi nue qu'a sa naissance. Ils se couchèrent en dessous de la couverture. Chacun étais de dos a l'autre. Il avait peur du contact. Sasuke fit les premiers pas il se tournait vers le blond. Il voyait désormais sont dos. Il posait sa bouche sur le coup de se dernier. L'embrassant au passage laissant des traces humide.

-Naruto je veut t'embrasser.

C'est a se moment ou Naruto se tourna et embrassa d'un baiser simple le brun.

Sasuke sens contenta et pris Naruto dans ses bras en sorte que leur jambe s'entre croise. Le menton arrivais sur l'épaule de sont ange blond. Il s'erait prêt a tout faire pour rester dans cette position toute sa vie.

**Uch.Bro**: Enfin un nouveau chapitre quelque un me dirons enfin je l'espère. J'ai été prise par l'école alors. Sinon vous le trouvez comment se nouveau chapitre ?

**Sasu**: Si je comprend bien je suis un vampire mais personne le sais vraiment sauf mon cher frère et moi ?

**Uch.Bro**: Exactement et tu seme la confusion dans la tête de Naruto. Disons que je préfère le premier chapitre.

**Naru**: En gros je sors avec le tombeur de Konoha de plus c'est un vampire des plus sexy !! Enfin moi je suis le torchon de service. J'espère que je serai choyer durant ton histoire.

**Uch.Bro**: Clin d'œil. Récolte se que tu **SEME** ; ) Alors sa vous dit quelque chose.

**Naru**: Une histoire plus que passionnante sur notre Sas**UKE**. A ne pas manquer. **REVIEWS TIIIME(O)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chirurgical-NightMare

**Chirurgical-NightMare**

Auteur:UchihaBrother

Couple: A venir !!

Genre: Yaoi , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

Disclamair: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Tout commence a 17 ans pour tout le monde.

Chirurgical-NightMare

Personne ne savait vraiment se qui se passait. Malgré le peu de gens l'ayant vus sous sont état cadavérique. Au fil des jours Naruto allais régulièrement chez Sasuke. Environ a la même heure des dents acéré lui apparaissais. Il mangeais de la viande crus. Naruto ne su que croire que ce dernier était devenus une créature de la nuit… Un vampire.

Demeure Uchiha. 1 semaine plutard. 16 :30

Naruto et Sasuke n'était toujours pas officiellement ensemble. Le blond avait peur du rejet et n'osait pas demander.

-Naruto tu croit que ? Toi et moi c'est possible. Demanda Sasuke avachie sur sont sofa en compagnie de sont coéquipier.

-Sasu… Tu voit depuis quelque temps tu est étrange et j'ai peur de se que tu pourrait me faire. Cela fait une semaine que je te voit sous ton étrange apparence. Mais tu voit ? J'ai peur. Dit Naruto en regardant sont démon qui était toujours sous sa forme humaine.

-Je sais qui je suis, et je sais qui ma fait sa. Dit Sasuke en baissant la tête. Je me rappelle.

-QUI ?

-Itachi … mon frère il ma mordus a l'épaule après avoir assassiner mes parents et pour se qui est de quoi je suis ? j'en est aucune simple idée.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt. Demanda Naruto donc le regard était triste et vide.

-Parce que j'ai des souvenirs depuis seulement hier soir. Puit je me fait peur a moi même. Seulement je ne peut m'empêcher de ne pas être avec toi.

Le téléphone sonna. Sasuke se leva et alla décrocher dans la cuisine.

-Sasuke … Tout va comme tu veut ? Je passe dans quelque minute. Alors prépare toi. Dit la voix au bout du fil.

Puit ce quelqu'un en question avait raccrocher sans même prendre le temps de laisser placer un mot a Sasuke.

Puit le brun raccrocha le téléphone. Puit retournais au salon.

-Naruto … ? Tu serais mieux d'aller m'attendre dans la chambre.

-Pourquoi ?Demanda Naruto intriguer.

-Ne pose pas de question et fait se que je te dit maintenant. Dit Sasuke tirailler.

-D'accord.

Puit Naruto pris la direction de la chambre de Sasuke au deuxième étages.

Quelque minute plutard un nuage de fumer arriva tout prêt du jeune homme brun.

-Alors tu tant sors bien jusqu'à maintenant. Dit l'homme qui avait apparus dans un nuage de fumer.

-Oui… Mais que fait tu ici ?Demanda Sasuke a sont grand-frere.

-J'étais venue te monter mes supérieurs. Ils devraient arriver dans quelque minute. Dit Itachi le sourire au lèvre en tournant a l'entour de sont jeune frère.

-Pourquoi a tu fait de moi se que je suis aujourd'hui ? Dit Sasuke en tournant lui aussi a l'entour de sont frère.

-Un vampire ?Parce qu'il me fallais du sang puit je ne voulais pas te tuer pour reconstruire notre clan. Dit Itachi dans un rire diabolique.

-Attend alors c'est vraiment se que je suis ?

-Je sens du sang frais. J'entend un cœur battre. Tu a un inviter ? D'après moi un petit blond. De ton age … Avec du sang pure. Toujours puceau. Dit Itachi affamer.

-NON. Crias Sasuke dans un large cris.

-D'accord. Ah !! Les voilas. Dit l'ainer en regardant en haut des marches.

Un avait en main le jeune homme blond sous sont bras.

-Tu voit j'avait raison petit frère. Dit Sasuke en s'approchant du blond tout en le reniflant.

-Touche le et je …

-Tu me quoi … ? Tue ? JE SUIS DEJA MORT. Dit Itachi en criants.

Itachi s'avançais a grand pas de Naruto.

Celui criait de peur dans les bras fort d'un homme assez grand au cheveux bleus et aux yeux de même couleur. Ce dernier était sûrement le chef du clan des vampires il semblait plus fort que les deux autres homme.

-Suigetsu lâche se gosse. Dit soudain le troisième homme avec eux. Un homme au teint bleu avec de fines dents pointu. Il avait 6 marques sur le visage. Des cheveux noir redresser sur sa tête.

-Kisame ? Retourne a « L'Akatsuki » Demanda Itachi.

-A vos ordre mon maître. Dit Kisame en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumer.

-Suigetsu emporte se gosse avec nous. Je vais lui faire voir qui est le chef. Rias Itachi a pleine dent.

-Toi petit frère je vendrai te chercher d'ici peu … Des que j'ai finis avec se garçon. Répliquas aussitôt Itachi

Puit l'ainer des Uchiha partie aussitôt en fumer avec Suigetsu et le jeune protéger blond.

-Je te sauverai Naruto. Crias en larme le jeune Uchiha dont la transformation avait débuter.

**Uch.Bro**: Désoler chapitre trop court mais je voulais que sa finissent sur une note dramatique et la voilà. Sinon ? Impression ?

**Sasu**: Mon impression tu a fait kidnapper mon bien aimer ? SAUVAGE.

**Uch.Bro et Ita**: Plus y'a d'action plus on rit.

**Uch.Bro et Ita**: Tu me doit un coca.

**Naru**: C'est assez les fou. Moi je veut retourner au prêt de mon Sas**UKE**.

**Sui**: C'est vrai sa j'ai pas encore vécus le prochain chapitre mais je croit que se seras pas de tout repos.

**Uch.Bro**: Arrêtez de vous plaindre le prochain chapitre va être trop de la bombe.

Note de fin.

**Ita.Sasu.Naru.Sui.Uch.Bro**: Review Time(O)

**Ita.Sasu.Naru.Sui.Uch.Bro**: Vous me devez un coca.


	4. Chapter 4

Chirurgical-NightMare

**Chirurgical-NightMare**

Auteur:UchihaBrother

Couple: A venir !!

Genre: Yaoi , Romance , Humour , Un peu de Drame.

Disclamair: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note:Beaucoup de fautes incalculables, oui ... moi utiliser un bêta surtout avec l'ordinateur que j'ai bof pas vraiment. Peut avoir de l'humour hors norme a voir plus tard. Tout commence a 17 ans pour tout le monde.

Chirurgical-NightMare

Sasuke tournait en rond en solutionnant a une idée. Cela fesait maintenant 5 heures qu'il cherchais. Il était 1 :00 du matin.

A l'Akatsuki

-Itachi ? Dit Naruto qui se sentais accrocher et nue contre une paroi froide.

-Oui mon petit Naruto. Dit la voix du « jeune homme » assied a prêt de lui dans un coin sombre. Deux orbes rouge c'est tout se que l'on voyais.

-Tu compte me violer Itachi ? Demanda a Naruto regardant dans le coin sombre.

-Peut-être si mon stupide frère ne te trouve pas d'ici deux heures. Dit soudain un homme qui semblais tout prêt du visage de Naruto.

-Dac… dac… d'accord. Dit Naruto en bégayant.

-Je vais passer un coup de fil au petit frangin.

Itachi se dirigeais dans une petite pièce prêt de celle la. Pendant ce temps Naruto se contenta de regarder les lieus. C'était sombre, malgré la partie éclairer sur Naruto. Ces lieu était ensanglanter sûrement les premières victime ou ceux d'avant. Cette pièce refermais plusieurs élément de torture.

Dans la petite chambre d'a coter.

-Je te laisse deux heures frangin … de plus une fois retrouver il faudrait que tu me batte tout sa dans un temps limite deux heures. Sinon je sais comment te mettre en cendre. Ton Naruto seras présent au combat. Bonne chance et a tout a l'heure.

Puit il raccrocha.

L'Uchiha demanda a Naruto si il avait faim. Ce dernier répondais « un léger oui »

-Sushi ?

-D'accord.

Itachi ce dirigeas vers une autre porte tout prêt de celle pour la petit chambre a téléphone. Une fois la porte traverser des hurlement ce fesait entendre. Itachi se dirigeas vers la petite cuise ou il sortie tout pour faire des Sushi Végétarien.

(La j'y suis aller vachement fort avouer Itachi en Sushi-man).

Une fois ceux ci finis Itachi remarqua l'heure cela fesait 30 minutes qu'il travaillais en sorte que ses sushi soit parfait. Plus que 1 :30 avant que Naruto ne creve.

Itachi se dirigeas vers la porte d'ou il était sortie il y a 30 minutes. Il vit Naruto toujours la avec un sourire absent.

Itachi alla déposer les Sushi sur la chaise dans la noirceur et vint en face de Naruto et y glissas cette phrase.

-Sasuke tu sors ? Dit Itachi en s'étirant sur le coter pour éviter l'attaque du clone de Sasuke dont il était de dos.

-Bien esquiver Itachi. Dit Sasuke en sortant de derrière le piège a lequel Naruto était attacher.

Le clone disparaissait.

-Comment a tu fait pour me retrouver. J'ai du renifler les rues pour trouver l'odeur de mon cher frère et de mon angelot. J'ai du flaire et miser juste.

-Oui je voit vampire toi qui est doter de flaire et d'astuce. Alors se combat il vient ? Demanda Itachi la soif de sang au nez.

-Apres tout je ne vit que pour sa. Dit Sasuke en envoyant un Kunai tout prêt d'Itachi. Ce dernier l'esquiva de justesse.

Itachi forma le jutsu pour ensuite former le katon de feu. Qui eu aucun impact a Sasuke celui avait fait de même ce qui protégeais jusqu'à épuisement des deux hommes.

-MANGEYKOU SHARINGAN(**Tsukuyomi)**. Crias Itachi.

Sasuke et Itachi pénétrais dans une nouvelle dimension. Noir blanc et rouge ce sont les seul couleur qui s'affichais.

Sasuke étais paralyser il ne pouvait rien faire. Il voyais Itachi avancer, avancer.

-Petit frère tu payeras pour avoir essayer de m'affronter.

Puit Itachi pris une épée qu'il sortit de sa cape et la planta dans le coeur sont jeune frère qui s'effondras sur le coup violent.

-Tu n'est que le minable des Uchiha. Dit Itachi en reprenant sa lame et en la replanta au plus jeune des Uchiha. Sasuke gémit sous la douleur.

-Désoler Naruto. Dit Sasuke une main tendu comme pour prendre la main de Naruto.

De retour a la réaliter.

Le corps ensanglanter de Sasuke traînais au sol. Itachi approchais de Naruto toujours pris au piège.

-Mon frère est un minable tu voit ? Mort…

Naruto avait eu une idée … ce service de la force Kyubi.

_Kyubi tu a compris ? Puissance et développe moi de c'est chaîne._

_J'ai compris garçon._

Un grand Rawwhhh retentit dans la place c'était Naruto avec une onde de chakra rouge qui l'entourais la force Kyubi.

-Puissance Kyubi. Dit Naruto en se detachant de ses liens. Il c'était transformer en petit Kyubi toujours Naruto. Le blond n'allait pas attaquer Itachi. Il se retransforma en Naruto pris ses vêtements qui traînais par terre et pris Sasuke dans ses bras et l'emmena voir Tsunade l'infirmière de Konoha. Sasuke était maintenant hors de danger et tout ses cicatrices avait disparus en moins de deux. Naruto restas a sont chevet toute la nuit et s'assoupis sur la petite chaise prêt du lit de sont amant.

-Naruto. Chuchotas le jeune brun assied sur sont lit.

-Sasuke … Sasuke … Ne part pas. Dit le blond qui semblais rêver

-Naruto. Dit Sasuke a faible voix en prenant la main de Naruto. Qui se réveillas lentement.

-Tu est toujours vivant. Dit Naruto avec un coup de fierté dans les yeux.

-Un peu faible. Dit Sasuke a voix basse. Il remarqua que aucun symptôme de vampire n'avait apparus et il faisait nuit

-Passe moi le scalpel prêt de toi. Demanda Naruto au brun.

Sasuke passa le scalpel a sa droite et le donna a Naruto.

-Que va tu faire Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke apeurer.

-Sa. Puit Naruto s'entailla le poignet cela saignais et faisait mal pour Naruto mais il voulais ne jamais perdre sont brun. Il vient se coucher tout prêt de Sasuke en lui montrant sont poignet. Sasuke sentie le sang de sont blonde et se mit a le siroter.

-Mon amour tu goûte toujours aussi bon ? Demanda Sasuke entre deux sirotements.

La douce sensation des lèvres de Sasuke sur ses poignets chatouillais a Naruto. Sasuke buvait jusqu'à se que le sang arrête de couler.

-Tourner général. Dit Naruto en s'entaillant le deuxième poignet.

Sasuke fit de même que le premier poignet.

-J'aimerais te prendre Naruto. Dit Sasuke qui alla droit au but.

-Pas dans cette hôpital. Les docteurs on dit que vu ta cicatrisation miracle tu allais sûrement sortir demain. Nous n'avons pas entraînement demain rappelle toi Sasuke. Donc si tu veut tu me prendra.

-D'accord mon petit chérie. Dit Sasuke en l'embrassant franchement.

Ils finirent la soirée lover l'un contre l'autre dans un petit lit d'hôpital. Ils étaient officiellement en couple. Sasuke ne croyais pas au sentiment mais vécus avec.

**Uch.Bro**:Comme c'est choux … Moi aussi je veut un Naru qui se taille les poignets pour moi.

**Naru(Scalpel a la main)**: Tient auteure degenerer.

**Uch.Bro**: Miam miam !!… Sasu tu vient partager?

**Sasu(En se joignant a l'auteure)**: Avec joie ma petite auteure déranger. Je l'adore celle la en plus j'ai mon Naruto chérie...

**Ita**: Comme d'habitude faim(fin) heureuse. **Reviews Tiiime(O)**.


End file.
